


The Departure Of Boromir

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [23]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Departure Of Boromir

"Remember this day," he had said. Faramir knew, as he looked at the hobbits and heard their words, he would never forget the day their father sent Boromir to his death.

The Horn of Gondor had called out as he left. He had always trumpeted his doings, whether it was a new skill he had learned with the blade, or even with the pen, or a new woman he was wooing. Even when he came and went, everyone knew about it.

Faramir was not likely to forget Boromir. Or the day he left, never seen in the white city again.


End file.
